The one
by christelle-13
Summary: Après des années de solitude, Jasper trouve la personne qu'il lui correspond vraiment. Mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu…OS


**Et revoilà Bella et Jasper dans un nouvel OS. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus…**

**Résumé : Après des années de solitude, Jasper trouve la personne qu'il lui correspond vraiment. Mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu…**

**Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Info importante : Emmet et Rosalie sont en couple, les autres non.**

**Assez de suspense, voici l'histoire.**

JPOV

C'est samedi soir et Emmet a décidé que nous devions sortir. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, il a toujours de ces idées… Un laser game en plus ! Vous avez déjà vu des vampires faire un laser game, vous ? Surtout que nous ne sommes que 5, ce qui implique jouer contre une équipe de pauvres humains qui vont regretter d'être venus ce soir-là vu notre ouïe et notre vue hyper développées…

En tous cas ça a l'air de faire plaisir à mes sœurs qui ont l'air surexcitées, tout comme Emmet. Et Edward… Edward nous suit gentiment, comme toujours.

Bon, j'essaie de me convaincre que ça va être une bonne soirée. Je vais passer une soirée sympa avec mes frères et sœurs sans ressasser mes problèmes de « vampire de 150 ans obsédé par sa solitude ». En espérant que le pouvoir de suggestion marchera sur moi…

Arrivés sur le parking, je descends de voiture et a priori ça a marché, je suis de bonne humeur et prêt à m'amuser. Mais en entrant, première mauvaise nouvelle : il faut 2 équipes de 4. Bien sur, Rosalie ne veut pas quitter Emmet. Alice ne veut pas quitter Rose. Et Edward est légèrement mal à l'aise de devoir se mettre avec des étrangers. Donc je me porte volontaire bien entendu… Tout va bien Jasper, l'univers ne se ligue pas contre toi… Tu passeras coûte que coûte une bonne soirée !

L'employé nous emmène dans la pièce d'à côté où attendent déjà 3 personnes : 2 filles et un garçon. Prenant mon courage à deux mains et laissant ma timidité de côté, je m'avance vers eux.

- Salut ! Il semblerait que nous allons faire partie de la même équipe.

Je connais deux d'entre eux : Angela Webber et Ben Cheney sont au lycée de Forks avec nous.

- Salut… Jasper c'est ça ? Je suis Angela, voici Ben…

- Oui oui je sais.

- Je te présente ma meilleure amie, Bella. Elle est au lycée de Port Angeles.

- Ah d'accord. Enchanté.

Je la regarde alors vraiment pour la première fois. C'est une très jolie jeune fille. Elle est naturelle, simple. Tout simplement belle. De longs cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulés, de grands yeux chocolat. Elle me sourit alors que ses joues rosissent légèrement. Jolie et timide donc…

- Je suis venue avec mes frères et sœurs : Rosalie, Alice, Emmet et Edward. Dis-je alors que je vois ceux-ci se rapprocher.

Tout le monde se salue puis on choisit nos « noms de code » et on enfile notre équipement, qui est d'ailleurs un peu compliqué à mettre. Je suis quasiment ligoté quand elle se rapproche. Bella défait une des sangles et l'attache à sa bonne place. Enfin libre…

- J'espère pour nous que tu seras plus doué à l'intérieur…dit-elle en riant.

- T'inquiètes ça va aller, dis-je un peu gêné. Au fait, pas de surnom ?

- Bella est déjà mon surnom. Je m'appelle Isabella.

_Isabella…_

- Et toi ? Jazz ?

- Ce sont mes frères et sœurs qui m'appellent comme ça. Je n'arrive pas à les en empêcher.

- Moi j'aime bien.

Je souris timidement, puis elle s'éloigne. Personne n'avait fait attention à cet échange.

Nous entrons alors dans le jeu.

Comme prévu, l'équipe adverse gagnait largement mais j'arrivais à ne pas nous laisser trop distancer. Après avoir évité de justesse Emmet, je me retrouve devant une échelle. Je grimpe les premiers barreaux et vois une main se tendre devant mon visage. Je lève la tête et vois le visage de Bella au-dessus de moi.

- Aller dépêche. Chuchote-t-elle.

Je prends sa main et la laisse m'aider à grimper.

- J'ai vu ta sœur passer tout près alors je voulais te prévenir.

- Merci.

La partie se termine ainsi et l'autre équipe nous bat finalement de peu. Mais Emmet n'a pas la victoire modeste et ça amuse beaucoup Angela et Bella qui ne sont pas mauvaises perdantes. La soirée leur a apparemment plu car…

- On voulait aller manger un morceau, ça vous dit de venir avec nous ? lance Angela.

- Certainement, répondis-je.

Peut-être un peu vite car cela me vaut quelques regards interrogateurs de ma famille. Je fais semblant de ne pas les voir et commence à suivre les autres. Nous arrivons au restaurant le plus proche en quelques minutes et après avoir commandé plusieurs choses que nous ne mangerons pas, nous nous installons à une table. Alice s'assoit entre Bella et moi et commence à lui poser plein de questions. Je bois littéralement chacune de ses réponses tout en faisant mine de m'intéresser à la conversation d'Edward et d'Angela. Puis c'est plus fort que moi, je me tourne vers elle. Elle était en train de raconter à Alice un voyage. Elle avait passé quelques temps en Suisse et parait passionnée par ce pays. Moi qui n'avais jamais vraiment pensé y aller, j'ai soudain très envie de le visiter.

Nous parlons ainsi pendant très longtemps. Le temps s'écoule vite et nos nouveaux amis doivent retourner chez eux. Chacun retourne donc à sa voiture après quelques au revoir.

Après avoir démarré, le silence est brisé par Emmet :

- Alors, Jazz, t'avais un petit creux ?

- Ah, ah… Je les trouvais juste sympas. On peut se faire des amis de temps en temps.

- Mais oui, moi j'ai trouvé cette soirée vraiment sympa !

Merci Alice…

- Oui c'était pas mal.

Et merci Rose.

Arrivés à la maison, Alice et Emmet racontent notre soirée à Esmée et Carlisle puis je monte dans ma chambre alors que les autres partent chasser et je m'allonge sur mon lit.

Bella…Son visage reste gravé dans mon esprit. Mais pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que c'est la première personne avec qui je m'étais senti bien tout de suite, ce qui était exceptionnel, que ce soit avec des humains ou des vampires. Voilà ce qui me reste de mes années avec Maria : je suis refermé sur moi-même, je m'attache difficilement aux gens. Mais pourtant elle a changé toute ma façon de voir les choses. En une soirée, elle est devenue la personne la plus importante de ma vie, je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Comment est-ce possible ? Mon esprit rationnel n'y comprend rien, je la connais depuis quelques heures à peine. C'est impossible ! Pourtant rien qu'à repenser à son sourire, à sa main tendue devant mon visage pour m'aider, mon cœur semble battre à nouveau et un bonheur intense traverse chaque cellule de ma peau. Je l'aime.

Je pense à elle durant des heures, jusqu'à ce que j'entende les autres rentrer. Ce n'est pas la peine de déranger mon frère avec mes pensées… Pourtant un instant plus tard, je me rends compte qu'il m'est impossible de ne pas laisser mes pensées s'envoler vers elle. C'est inconfortable, voire douloureux. Alors, je saute par la fenêtre et cours le plus vite possible loin de la maison. Je m'installe au sommet du plus haut sapin de la forêt et laisse mon esprit repartir avec elle. Je ne comprends toujours pas cette obsession mais je m'en fiche. C'est comme ça et ça me rend heureux alors je ne me pose plus de questions.

Je reste ainsi toute la journée, puis jusque tard dans la nuit. Puis je repars vers la maison en prenant soin de chasser un peu avant de rentrer. Je passe très vite devant tout le monde devant le salon et file sous la douche avant de me préparer pour aller au lycée. En faisant tout ça, je réfléchis à cette journée. Il faut absolument que je me reprenne et que j'agisse normalement avec les autres sinon je sens que les questions vont fuser. Je descends donc le sourire aux lèvres et embrasse ma mère avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'Emmet.

- T'as le temps pour une petite partie ?

- Sûr ! Il nous reste une heure avant de partir, c'est bien assez pour te mettre une raclée, frérot !

- Dans tes rêves !

̴ ° ° ̴

En arrivant au lycée, nous avons le plaisir de voir que la soirée de samedi nous a réellement permis de nous faire des amis. En effet, dès notre arrivée nous pouvons voir Angela nous faire de grands signes. Alice, Rosalie et Edward s'avancent vers elle et Ben pendant qu'Emmet et moi finissons de rassembler nos affaires. Nous les rejoignons enfin pour les trouver en train de rire. Voir Angela me rappelle mon plan mais j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser. Je me suis convaincu de lui parler de Bella et de lui demander son numéro de téléphone éventuellement. J'ai l'impression à ce moment précis d'être un vrai adolescent bourré d'hormones qui cherche à parler à une fille qui lui plait… Je décide d'attendre un peu pour rassembler mon courage et aussi pour voir Angela seule à seul…

Les cours de la matinée passent très vite mais me permettent d'essayer toutes les tournures de phrases possibles pour expliquer ma requête à Angela. Heureusement qu'Edward ne partage pas mes cours… Arrivés au déjeuner, je rejoins Emmet et Rose qui sont déjà installés et Alice et Edward arrivent peu de temps après. Alice est complètement surexcitée, on dirait un vrai cabri tant elle sautille partout. En arrivant, elle se rapproche très près de nos visages comme si elle allait nous révéler le secret du siècle :

- Edward a une amoureuse ! Chuchote-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Quoi ?

Nous avions parlé à 3 en même temps. Nous nous retournons sur Edward :

- Alice… souffle-t-il, mais avec un petit sourire en coin.

Mais c'est qu'il a l'air vraiment amoureux notre frangin !

- Alors là, p'tit frère, t'as intérêt à nous raconter ça tout de suite ! lance Emmet.

- Eh bien… commence Edward en souriant, j'ai parlé à Angela avant d'aller en cours ce matin et elle m'a demandé mon numéro de téléphone… pour Bella.

J'ai l'impression d'être pris dans un trou noir, mon corps ne répond plus, mon esprit est complètement vide. Je suis en train de mourir : mon cerveau se déconnecte, mon cœur saigne et meurs doucement, dans d'atroces souffrances. Qui a osé dire que la transformation en vampire était douloureuse ? Elle n'a été qu'un effleurement de plume sur ma joue comparé à ça. Je regarde mes 4 frères et sœurs qui discutent de tous les détails du nouveau rebondissement de leur vie. J'ai du mal à supporter cette vue. J'étouffe. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Il faut que j'aille loin, très loin. Devant ce besoin puissant, une petite partie de mon cerveau sort de sa léthargie et échafaude le seul plan qui pourra me faire sortir d'ici sans paraître bizarre. Je me lève alors :

- Mince, j'ai oublié ma veste en cours.

Cette veste est bien au chaud dans la voiture mais elle est très utile de là-bas… Quatre paires d'yeux se tournent vers moi.

- Va la chercher tout de suite. T'as pas intérêt à perdre une veste à ce prix-là !

- Oui, j'y vais. T'énerve pas !

Ils sourient tous devant l'emportement de ma sœur. Merci Alice d'être toujours aussi prévisible !

Je me lève, sort le plus vite possible sans attirer l'attention, traverse la cour et arrive à l'orée de la forêt et je cours, je cours comme jamais en espérant que le vent chassera toutes les pensées qui m'assaillent. Malheureusement, ça ne marche pas et au bout de quelques kilomètres, mes jambes n'arrivent plus à me porter et je me retrouve à genoux à hurler comme un martyr au milieu de cette forêt déserte. J'ai presque l'impression que mes yeux pourraient se remettre à pleurer.

Quand je sors de ma transe, il fait nuit. Le temps n'a plus aucune importance. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Je me demande même pourquoi je ne saute pas tout de suite dans un avion pour me rendre chez les Volturi. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai un stupide caractère qui me fait toujours penser aux autres avant moi et qui me rend incapable d'accabler ma famille avec ça. Cela me fait penser qu'ils doivent s'inquiéter mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de rentrer maintenant. Je sors mon portable. Effectivement, 5 appels manqués… J'envoie donc un message à Alice :

« Suis avec Peter et Char. Tout va bien. Je rentre quand je peux. ».

Je reçois une réponse 20 secondes plus tard :

« Ok. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi si tu as un problème. »

« Je sais Ali. Merci. »

Alice est ma meilleure amie, c'est elle qui m'a trouvé après que je me sois séparé de Peter et Charlotte, elle qui m'a amené dans ma famille, elle qui me fait sourire quand je broie du noir, elle qui me pousse à faire des choses que je ne me risquerais jamais à faire seul. Je lui dois tout. Pourtant, elle ne me serait d'aucune aide en ce moment. Je n'oserais même pas lui parler de ce qui se passe. Elle ne comprendrait pas comment tout ça est possible, comment j'envisage de détruire le bonheur de mon frère. Il va m'être vraiment impossible de lui en parler.

Et Edward, comment vais-je faire pour lui cacher ? Son stupide don complique encore plus les choses. Avec moi, rien ne sera jamais simplifié… Penser à lui me fait penser à Bella… et à eux deux… En y réfléchissant, vu qu'il lui plait et vu que je suis tout le contraire de mon cher frère, je ne pouvais pas lui plaire. CQFD. En effet Edward pourrait aisément faire la couverture des plus grands magazines de mode, ils pourraient embrasser n'importe quelle carrière, il est tout simplement parfait. Moi j'étais le plus imparfait des vampires, les guerres du sud m'avaient laissé énormément de séquelles aussi bien physiques que morales. J'étais quelqu'un de brisé qui commençait seulement à se reconstruire. Edward avait perdu ses parents mais ses souvenirs s'étaient dissipés avec la transformation et il avait retrouvé immédiatement un père puis une mère qui l'aimaient plus que tout, il avait la tête sur les épaules mais était encore insouciant à sa manière.

Pourtant quand j'y pense, il m'avait semblé qu'elle avait un tant soit peu apprécié ma compagnie, on avait eu quelques moments de complicité même. Je n'y comprenais rien, rien de rien. Pour une fois, la seule où j'avais fait un effort… Non, pas un effort car ça ne m'en avais demandé aucun mais pour une fois que j'avais ouvert la porte à quelqu'un, ça n'avait rien changé. Pourquoi essayer de changer ? Pourquoi prendre le risque de baisser ma garde si c'est pour me prendre ça dans la figure ?

Au bout de 2 jours, mon corps se décide à bouger, je ne sais pas comment, et il se met à marcher doucement vers la maison. Je suis comme déconnecté, j'agis machinalement. Je me demande comment je vais faire pour pouvoir sauver les apparences. A une dizaine de kilomètres de la villa, je m'arrête et prends un moment pour me recomposer un visage à peu près serein avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de me remettre en route. Arrivé à la maison, 6 paires d'yeux me dévisagent, inquiets.

- Pas de panique, tout va bien.

- Mais où diable étais-tu ? s'écrie Esmée.

- Peter m'a appelé, il avait un problème urgent à régler et avait besoin de mon aide. J'aurais du prévenir, désolé.

- Pas la peine de t'excuser, Jasper. Tu n'as pas de problème ? me demande Carlisle.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien.

Et je file dans ma chambre avant que mon esprit ne dérape. Ça va être dur, très dur…

̴ ° ° ̴

On frappe à la porte de ma chambre et Edward passe la tête dans l'encadrement.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Oui oui, entre.

Il s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit et semble pensif.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward ?

- J'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose ? Je ne peux pas demander à Emmet, il se moquerait de moi.

- Eh bien demande.

Sois plus gentil Jasper… Il ne doit se douter de rien.

- Euh… En fait, Bella m'a rappelé et on va se voir samedi soir mais…

- Mais…

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. J'ai décidé que je ne lui parlerai pas de toute cette histoire de vampires et tout ça, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Je n'ai jamais vécu ça… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire selon toi ?

Il semble hésitant, peu sur de lui. Pour une fois… Je me mets alors à penser à ce que je ferais à sa place : j'irais la chercher chez elle, je l'emmènerais dans un petit restaurant puis sur la plage où on parlerait de tout et de rien, et je la ramènerais enfin chez elle, jusqu'à sa porte où je déposerais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en lui disant bonsoir. Ces pensées font rougeoyer mon cœur de bonheur. Puis la réalité me rattrape. Edward n'avait pas bougé. Il ne semblait pas avoir lu mes pensées, il devait être vraiment soucieux. Je devais faire plus attention.

- Ecoute Edward, c'est pas compliqué. Tu vas la chercher, tu l'emmènes manger quelque part et tu lui parles.

- Mais lui dire quoi ?

- Y a marqué Cyrano sur mon front ?

- Jazz…

- Ben je sais pas, parle lui de ce que tu aimes, pose lui des questions, comme ça tu verras vos points communs.

- Et si elle veut… m'embrasser…

A la pensée d'eux s'embrassant, j'ai une furieuse envie de meurtre. Mais je m'imagine à la place d'Edward et tout s'illumine.

- Et bien tu l'embrasses. Ça viendra tout seul, tu verras…

- OK.

- La seule chose que tu dois faire c'est de ne pas te prendre la tête.

- D'accord. Merci Jazz.

Il se lève en souriant et sort. Je suis le plus idiot des idiots. Pourquoi je lui donne des conseils ? Oh mais c'est simple : parce que t'es un idiot mon grand ! Je m'imaginais tellement dans la situation que je lui parlais de ce que moi je ferais. J'ai envie de me donner des baffes parfois.

̴ ° ° ̴

Le samedi soir arrive, ma mélancolie redouble. Après avoir bien usé le parquet en tournant en rond, Edward s'en va enfin. S'il conduit comme d'habitude, il mettra 20 minutes à arriver à Port Angeles, dans 22 minutes il sera avec elle, dans 25 minutes, ils seront ensemble dans sa voiture, dans 35 minutes, à une jolie petite table où ils seront en train de discuter… Arrête de te torturer, Jasper ! Occupe toi ! OK, alors un livre… n'importe quoi mais vite, je vais exploser. Je m'assieds enfin sur mon lit avec un livre tellement débile que j'espère qu'il me distraira. Mais mes yeux n'arrêtent pas de dévier vers l'horloge et mon humeur ne s'arrange mais alors pas du tout. Quand je manque de faire voler ce satané bouquin par la fenêtre, j'essaie de m'apaiser. Je ferme les yeux, ça me fait penser à ces cours de sophrologie auxquels Alice nous avait inscrits il y a peu de temps… J'essaye de retrouver des sensations d'apaisement, de positivité. Mon corps se relâche tout doucement mais mon esprit repart vers Bella, elle me sourit, ses cheveux volent dans un légère brise qui m'apporte ainsi son odeur qui est totalement indescriptible. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux, caresser sa joue, entendre sa voix, et sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. En sortant de cette relaxation, je ne me sens plus en colère mais vide, jamais plus je ne pourrais ressentir quelque chose comme ça. C'était ma chance. Elle était ma chance et je l'ai laissée filer.

̴ ° ° ̴

Elle va arriver dans quelques minutes. Je ne peux pas la voir. C'est impossible. Pas maintenant. Si j'étais humain, je suis sur que mon cœur aurait battu la chamade. Il me faut une excuse mais ma tête est sur le point d'exploser et mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus correctement. Je suis comme ça depuis deux jours, depuis notre dernière chasse, quand Edward nous a annoncé sa prochaine visite. J'aimerais m'éclipser mais il me faudrait une excuse mais je n'ai rien d'urgent à faire et ça fait trop peu de temps de temps que j'ai chassé pour que ce soit plausible. Non, il va falloir que je subisse ça et sans penser à mon malheur non plus… Il faudra que je sois plus prévoyant la prochaine fois pour pouvoir éviter ça sans pour autant paraitre étrange.

Des plans commencent à s'échafauder dans mon esprit quand soudain j'entends une voiture s'engager dans le chemin et je vois Alice descendre l'escalier et aller jusqu'à la porte en un dixième de seconde. Carlisle et Esmée entrent à leur tour :

- N'oublie pas que nous devons agir normalement, Alice ! Bella ne sait rien, lui rappelle Carlisle.

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris.

Des portières qui claquent, des pas dans l'allée. Une bouffée d'inquiétude arrive jusqu'à moi. Je peux déjà l'imaginer les joues rosies par la timidité et l'appréhension. Je sens maintenant son parfum me parvenir. Divin !

Allez Jasper, en mode je ne pense à rien, je ne ressens rien !

Ils entrent alors tous les deux main dans la main. Bella scanne la pièce et sourit quand ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Bon sang, elle ne va pas me faciliter les choses.

Elle lance un bonjour timide et tout le monde commence à se présenter. Je m'avance à mon tour et lui sourit :

- Bonjour Bella.

J'ai peur que ma voix me trahisse mais a priori tout va bien car personne n'a de réaction bizarre.

- Salut Jasper. Je suis contente de te revoir.

̴ ° ° ̴

En fin d'après-midi, Edward et Bella s'en vont. Après leur départ, je me sens épuisé après toutes ces heures à me concentrer pour garder mes pensées pour moi. A part ça, c'était plutôt bien de voir Bella évoluer dans ma famille. Tout le monde l'avait adopté de suite, mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit sur mes genoux qu'elle s'assoit et pas sur les siens…

Je me dirige lentement vers ma chambre remarquant les yeux inquisiteurs d'Alice dirigés vers moi mais n'ayant plus assez de forces pour la rassurer. Je m'écroule sur mon lit et fixe mon plafond blanc pendant des heures. Edward ne revient pas. D'un côté ça me permet de me reposer, mais d'un autre, il doit encore être là-bas en train de la regarder dormir sans qu'elle ne le sache. C'est tellement bête mais il a toujours été fasciné par les gens qui dorment… Complètement taré ce gars… Mais en y réfléchissant, je pense que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à sa place en ce moment.

J'entends alors frapper à la porte et Alice entre doucement. Je ne l'avais même pas entendue arriver.

- Tout va bien Jazz ?

- Oui, oui, pourquoi ?

Elle vient s'assoir près de moi et je me redresse.

- Tu as l'air bizarre depuis quelques temps. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne vas pas bien.

- Pourrai-je un jour te cacher quelque chose ma petite Alice ? Dis-je avec un demi-sourire.

- Jamais, très cher ! Tu te coltineras une meilleure amie omnisciente pour l'éternité.

- Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

Elle éclate de rire mais je sais qu'elle sait que je veux détourner la conversation. Et elle sait que je sais qu'elle sait, ou un truc comme ça. Elle reprend donc vite une attitude plus sérieuse.

- Jazz, sérieusement, tu sais que tu peux me parler.

Non, je ne peux pas, pas de ça en tous cas…

- T'inquiètes, Ali, c'est juste un coup de blues, y a des périodes comme ça et ça passe toujours.

- Oui je sais. Mais je comprends aussi ce que tu dois ressentir, je le ressens aussi. La nouvelle relation d'Edward nous fait sentir plus seuls que jamais.

- Alice, peux-tu me rappeler depuis combien de temps tu es célibataire ?

Alice aimait beaucoup les nomades qui restaient quelques semaines dans la région…

- Moque toi de moi tiens, mais c'est pas parce que ça ne fait pas longtemps que ça fait moins mal, tu piges ?

- Oui je sais, excuse moi.

- Bon je vais te laisser mais ne rumine pas dans ton coin trop longtemps.

Elle se lève et se dirige doucement vers la porte. Le temps qu'elle y arrive, j'ai eu le temps de repasser toute notre conversation dans ma tête et…

- Eh Alice.

Elle se retourne, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que ma porte est toujours ouverte. Même si je n'ai pas l'air très disponible en ce moment, je serai toujours là pour toi…

- Je sais, Jazz. Je sais.

Et elle s'en va. J'ai l'impression de la trahir en ne lui disant rien mais c'est impossible pour moi. Pas pour l'instant du moins…

̴ ° ° ̴

Aujourd'hui j'étais très fier de moi car je m'étais arrangé pour ne pas aller chasser en même temps que tout le monde, comme ça la prochaine fois que mon cher frère ramènerait sa chère petite amie, je pourrais m'absenter en ayant une très bonne excuse. Je suis trop intelligent parfois…

Malheureusement, mon manque de chance habituel me rattrape très vite et j'entends une voiture se diriger vers la villa. Quand elle frappe à la porte, j'en suis à hésiter s'il faut que je me manifeste ou pas. Mais j'ai tellement envie de la voir… Alors je me lève et part ouvrir la porte. Elle est là, plus belle que jamais, à me décocher un sourire à couper le souffle.

- Salut, Jazz.

- Euh… Salut.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chez cette fille qui me fait perdre tous mes mots ?

- Edward n'est pas là, tu sais.

- Ah mince. Est-ce que… je peux entrer quand même…pour l'attendre ?

- Euh…

- Oh ! Tu es occupé. Et bien… je repasserai.

Son sourire s'efface. Elle a l'air déçu. Elle veut vraiment ma mort. Elle me tourne déjà le dos quand mes lèvres décident de bouger plus vite que ma pensée :

- Attend…

Et mince…

- … Tu peux l'attendre si tu veux. Tu as fait de la route.

Elle se retourne et a retrouvé son sourire. Je suis maudit…

- Si tu m'assures que je ne vais pas te déranger, je veux bien.

- Tu ne me dérangeras jamais, Bella.

Je ne sais pas si elle a entendu cette dernière partie mais je lui cède le passage et elle entre dans le salon.

- Assied toi… Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Non, non. Surtout ne te dérange pas pour moi, continue à faire ce que tu faisais.

- Je ne faisais rien justement alors ne t'embêtes pas... On peut regarder un film si tu veux.

- Ça c'est une très bonne idée, dit-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Tu veux choisir ou…

- Non non choisis.

Je prends le premier dvd qui me tombe sous la main car je sais que ce n'est pas le film qui va retenir mon attention. Après avoir glissé le disque dans le lecteur, je vais m'asseoir près d'elle et sens son doux parfum. Je pourrais passer l'après-midi entière les yeux fermés à sentir ce parfum. Le film commence et c'est une des nombreuses comédies sentimentales qu'Edward adore. Peu importe… Bella n'a pas l'air très concentrée, et au bout d'une ½ heure de film, elle se tourne vers moi :

- Tu aimes ce genre de film ?

- Non, pas du tout si tu veux la vérité !

- Alors pourquoi as-tu mis ça ? Tu t'imagines que parce que je suis une fille, j'aime les histoires d'amour qui finissent toujours bien ?

Elle me fait un petit sourire trop craquant. J'en pleure intérieurement.

- Pas du tout, Mademoiselle « Je suis une femme forte et indépendante » ! Je peux même te dire que ce ne sont pas les filles de cette maison qui achètent ce genre de films… Et ce n'est pas moi non plus !

Elle rit et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire avec elle.

- Alors, mets-moi un film que tu aimes ! dit-elle, légèrement plus sérieuse.

Je me relève et scanne tous les dvd étalés devant moi et prend un film que je n'ai pas regardé depuis un moment mais que j'adore. Je retourne m'installer alors que Bella a l'air intriguée par ce que j'ai pu mettre. Le film commence et un grand sourire s'étale sur son visage.

- « The Duchess » ! J'adore ! J'adore Keira Knightley ! s'écrie-t-elle

- Moi aussi ! J'aime les femmes fortes et indépendantes !

Elle me jette un regard en biais et un sourire en coin. Quand je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire, je sens que je rougirais si c'était possible. Pour garder une contenance, je lui décoche alors le même sourire en coin. Et on se remet devant le film.

On a à peine le temps d'échanger nos impressions à la fin du film qu'Alice et Edward entrent dans le salon.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle se lève et s'avance vers lui.

- J'étais passée te voir et on a regardé un film en t'attendant.

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et s'apprête à déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors, je me lève et range le dvd. Pas besoin de me torturer non plus… Je les entends monter les escaliers mais elle s'arrête.

- Jazz !

Je me retourne et essaye de me focaliser sur son sourire au lieu du bras d'Edward autour de sa taille.

- Merci pour le film !

- Oh mais de rien !

Et ils s'éloignent. C'était le plus bel après-midi de toute ma vie.

Quand ils redescendent en début de soirée en riant, je suis encore seul, sur le canapé à regarder la télé. J'essaie de ne pas les regarder. Ils se dirigent vers la porte d'entrée. Edward l'ouvre pour elle bien entendu mais j'entends Bella hésiter sur le seuil…

- A bientôt, Jazz.

Le temps de réagir et de me retourner, ils sont déjà sortis. Quand il revient, Edward s'installe sur le canapé en face de moi.

- Je l'aime vraiment bien tu sais.

_J'espère bien…_

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé quand elle est arrivée ?

_Euh…_

- Je… Vous étiez partis depuis un moment, je savais que tu ne tarderais pas.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre…

Ouh là, terrain miné… Pourtant rien dans son attitude ou dans ses émotions ne montre de la jalousie ou des soupçons. Je choisis de la jouer désinvolte.

- Oui, elle est plutôt sympa. Tu aurais pu trouver pire.

Il rit.

- Ravi qu'elle te plaise…

_Tu le serais moins si tu savais à quel point… _

- Elle t'aime vraiment bien aussi, tu sais.

Mon cœur mort se serre.

- Ah bon…

- Elle te trouve marrant. Ne me demande pas où elle a vu ça.

Je souris et me lève pour sortir avant de dire ou penser quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas.

- Bon, je vais aller chasser un peu. A toute à l'heure.

Et je file sans demander mon reste. Arrivé à plusieurs kilomètres de là, je chasse 2 pauvres élans pour justifier quand même mon absence puis cours m'installer dans l'endroit que je préfère, là où je me réfugie quand j'ai des soucis. C'est au bord d'une petite rivière, un endroit où rien ne pousse à part de l'herbe, l'eau coule paisiblement même si des rochers entrave son parcours, rien ne semble la perturber. Ceci me calme d'habitude, ça me fait tout oublier mais pas aujourd'hui. _Elle m'aime bien._ Je crois que c'est pire que rien du tout. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Tout lui dire, ça ne parait plus possible. Faire comme si rien n'avait changé et continue à avancer, ça l'est encore moins. Partir peut-être… C'est à envisager. Peut-être…

̴ ° ° ̴

_8 mois plus tard…_

J'ai finalement choisi la deuxième option, je suis resté et j'essaie d'avancer. J'essaie de m'occuper le plus possible pour être de moins en moins chez moi. Ça me permet de moins ruminer et d'éviter Edward. Alors, je fais tout ce qui me donne envie, je vais au ciné, au théâtre, voir des expos, tout ce qui peut m'intéresser et occuper mon esprit.

Rien n'a changé entre Bella et Edward, ils sont même plus proches et c'est aussi pour ça que je prends un soin tout particulier à les éviter. Il lui a même dit toute la vérité, sur nous, ce que nous étions. Elle a mis un peu de temps à accepter tout ça mais elle est revenue quand même et elle fait maintenant partie intégrante de la famille. Elle est déconcertante tellement elle est à l'aise avec nous. Le pire c'est que dès que je la voie, elle parait s'illuminer. Elle me charrie, me taquine. C'est la personne qui semble à la fois la plus proche de moi et la plus inaccessible. A chaque fois que je sais que je vais la voir, je me demande s'il faut que je profite de ce moment ou s'il ne faudrait pas plutôt l'ignorer pour arrêter de me faire du mal et passer à autre chose. Je suis précisément dans un de ces moments, elle va arriver dans quelques minutes et je viens d'enfiler un nouveau tee-shirt en me demandant s'il vaut mieux rester ou partir de cette maison. Mais je reste, comme toujours je veux profiter de la moindre petite minute avec elle. Je suis à peine sorti de cette pensée que je les entends traverser le couloir pour aller dans la chambre d'Edward. Mais arrivés devant ma chambre, j'entends frapper 2 coups à la porte qui s'ouvre brutalement pour laisser entrer une tornade brune qui court vers moi et saute sur mon dos.

- Salut Jazz !

- Salut mon petit chimpanzé ! Tu sais que ça ne se fait pas de sauter sur le gens ?

- Oh, comme si j'allais te faire mal !

Elle ne descendait pas et ça me plaisait mais le télépathe qui se trouve dans l'encadrement de la porte n'allait pas apprécier ça très longtemps, surtout que j'avais l'impression qu'il se doutait de quelque chose depuis quelques temps. Je me mets alors dos à mon lit, attrape les mains de ma douce Bella et la jette sur le lit. Edward se tend mais elle, elle éclate de rire.

- Bon, on va dire que je l'avais mérité, sinon je t'aurais botté le derrière, mon cher. me dit-elle en essayant de paraitre vexée.

Je lui souris et elle m'offre son plus beau sourire.

- Tu viens ma chérie ? ajoute son cher compagnon, toujours près à casser l'ambiance.

- J'arrive. A plus tard, Jazz.

Et elle s'en va, après avoir déposé un baiser sur ma joue. Quand ils sont partis, mon sourire se fane et comme d'habitude, je regrette d'avoir passé un moment comme celui-ci. Je ne remarque pas Alice sur le seuil avant un moment et quand mon regard rencontre le sien, je sens sa compréhension et sa tristesse.

- Ne dis rien Alice s'il te plait.

- Je suis désolée Jasper. Je n'avais pas compris…

- Essaye juste de ne pas y penser Alice. Et je ne veux pas en parler.

- Je comprends mais si tu changes d'avis…

- Je sais. Merci.

Et elle s'en va, me laissant seul avec moi-même.

Depuis 8 mois, je m'entends de mieux en mieux avec Bella mais ça empire mon sentiment de solitude. En plus, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour remédier à cette situation car tout en me disant que ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, que je dois passer à autre chose, j'ai l'espoir que la situation change en ma faveur, je sais que ça pourrait être parfait entre nous. Mais cette pensée doit absolument sortir de ma tête. Je vais devoir travailler sur ça, ça prendra du temps mais je vais essayer.

- JAAAAAZZZZZ ! La voix tonitruante d'Emmet retentit dans toute la maison. Viens faire une partie avec moi !

- Pas besoin de crier…

Et je descends lentement jusqu'au salon. La vie doit continuer malgré tout…

̴ ° ° ̴

**Et voilà… Je sais, ça ne finit pas forcément super bien et c'est peut-être un peu bizarre mais cette histoire est inspirée de la réalité et j'ai essayé de la retranscrire le plus fidèlement possible… J'espère que vous avez compris tout ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de ce pauvre Jasper tout au long de cette histoire.**

**Sinon j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous me laisserez votre avis…**


End file.
